


Slip of the Tongue

by Awseomness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F!Jaden, F/F, Fluff, Second Base, Twi'lek!Jaden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: You ever notice how many Legends characters have similar names? What's up with that?





	Slip of the Tongue

"Augh!" Jaina groaned in frustration, sitting up and slouching forward.

  


Jaden sat up behindher. "Hey, it's okay."

  


"It is not okay! It is so far from okay!" Jaina was practically fuming. "I said my _brother's_ name while we were making out!"

  


Jaden put a hand on Jaina's shoulder. "You've been saying 'Jacen' your whole life. Slip-ups like that are going to happen. Probably a lot."

  


Jaina turned. "I don't want them to happen at all! We're never gonna even get to second base if I kill the mood everytime we kiss!"

  


Jaden took Jaina's hand and moved it to her breast.

  


"Jaden!" Jaina pulled her hand away.

  


"There." Jaden nodded. "You got a nice handful of twi'lek boob. Now we've gotten to second base."

  


Jaina turned away again and crossed her arms. "Well, _I've_ been to second base. _You_ still have to. And I am not in the mood."

  


"Well," Jaden pressed up agains Jaina's back, "Would it be alright if I hugged you?"

  


"...I suppose."

  


Jaden wrapped her arms against Jaina's middle, and nuzzled the place where Jaina's neck met her shoulder. "And could I kiss your neck?"

  


Jaina lowered her arms and her shoulders loosened up. "Yes."

  


Jaden purred as she pressed her lips into the soft skin of Jaina's neck. She lowered her voice as she continued, "And you would be fine if I were to whisper in your ear about how you're the most beautiful and talented woman I've ever met, right?"

  


Jaina shivered at the feeling of Jaden's breath on her ear. "That would be alright."

  


Jaden kissed her again. "And if the most amazing woman in the galaxy, someone who inspires me to be better, were to feel my hand move, ever so slowly, under her top and up her torso, what would she say?"

  


Jaina smiled slightly and leaned back into Jaden. "She'd say that was just fine. She'd tell you to go ahead."

  


"She wouldn't say she wasn't in the mood?" Jaden slipped under Jaina's top, but kept her hands at her girlfriend's stomach.

  


"I think she'd be very in the mood, at that point."

  


Jaden smiled and moved her hands to Jaina's breasts. Jaina gasped, just a little, then rested her head back on Jaden's shoulder.

  


"I love you Jaina."

  


"I love you too, Jacen."

  


Jaden froze.

  


"FUCK- NO- FUCK!" Jaina stood sharply and stormed off of the bed.

  


Though she tried to stop herself, Jaden flopped backwards on the bed, laughing.

  


"Jaden, it's not funny!"

  


"It's not!" Jaden laughed, "It's really not, I'm sorry!" 

  


Jaina gripped at her hair. "Augh!"


End file.
